


New Beginnings

by That_One_Kid_Harper



Series: A Lion's Cub [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baby Keith (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Keith is Shiro's adopted son, Keith is an adorable baby, Keith was malnourished as a baby, Kolivan is Shiro's dad, M/M, Multi, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro and Kuro are twins, Shiro is a veteran, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), shiro adopts keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Kid_Harper/pseuds/That_One_Kid_Harper
Summary: Takashi shirogane was a military vet who was struggling for a year with depression and PTSD. But how that all would change once he found his little lion. His shining star. His son, Keith.





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! I'm excited to post my first work/series on AO3! So I love the baby Keith and Dad Shiro AU, and I've been wanting to do this for such a long time. I first started writing this in December, so it's been more than half a year already. For this story, feel free to comment ideas you want for this story. I'll take requests from here and from my tumblr ( Keefhawfromtexas ). Thank you and enjoy my Single Space Dad AU!

Shiro walked down the streets of Korea in his military vest and hat. It was Christmas Eve and he was heading to the orphanage to pick up his new son. His name was Akira, and he'd been brought to the orphanage from a small village. Shiro had been stressing about this day for the past two months, since he first saw the image of the baby. He was afraid the baby boy would be afraid of him. Well, he couldn't blame him; his prosthetic arm, his scar across his nose? They didn't give of the most friendly appeal. But at the same time, Shiro couldn't have been more excited. He walked into the orphanage and met the woman at the front desk with a nervous smile.

"Uh, h-hello. I'm Takashi S-Shirogane. I'm here f-for-"

"Akira, correct?" The woman smiled.

"Don't be nervous. Akira's going to love you." She reassured him. Shiro sighed.

"I'm sorry. I've been nervous and excited all at once." He said. He rubbed the back of his neck. The woman smiled gently.

"Give me one moment and I'll bring him out." She said. Shiro thanked her and nodded. He finally had a moment to take in the events that were about to happen.

I'm taking home my son.

My son.

X.X.

If you told Shiro last year that he would about to get his son, after being honorably discharged from the military, losing his arm, losing his TWIN BROTHER, and then having extreme depression and PTSD, he wouldn't have believed it. But look at him now. He was about to adopt his four month old son.

"Takashi?" Shiro was thrown out of his train of thought, looking up at the woman standing in the doorway. She was holding a red bundle in her hands and bouncing it gently. Shiro stood up and looked at the small child.

"Takashi Shirogane, meet your son." The woman quietly spoke as she pulled down the blanket that was partially covering the baby's face. He was currently asleep, but he had porcelain pale skin, beautiful raven hair, and long black eyelashes. He had one tiny fist sticking out of the blanket and he was sucking on a small plastic pacifier. Shiro was completely and utterly in love with this baby boy.

"He... he's so ... he's so..." Shiro spoke quietly in hopes to not wake the small baby. He was at a total loss for words. He couldn't believe he was holding his son. His son. His.

"Overwhelming, isn't it?" The woman spoke. Shiro hadn't even realized he'd been crying until he wiped his cheeks.

"Um, yeah... I never thought this would happen..." He spoke softly. The baby whimpered and opened his big violet eyes. Shiro gasped and smiled. He looked at the headmistress worriedly.

"What if he's scared of me? What if I hurt him? He's so small and fragile, what if-"

"Takashi, take a deep breath. He's going to love you." She spoke. The baby dropped his pacifier and whimpered quietly, looking between the headmistress and Shiro with wide, wet eyes.

"Is he scared of me...?" Shiro asked cautiously. The headmistress laughed quietly.

"He is, but not like that. You're someone completely new to him and he's just starting to recognize people. But with enough love and care, he will definitely grow to love you." She told him. Shiro stopped completely paying attention after that. All of his attention was on the small bundle of joy he was now holding in his arms.

"Hi baby. I'm your daddy." Shiro said in his native language: Japanese. The baby blinked curiously at the unfamiliar language and his little head cocked, making Shiro want to melt into a puddle of goo right then and there. He smiled softly and bounced the baby gently.

"Hi there, baby. You're my son now. It took a while for you and I to meet but I promise I've been having the orphanage send me pictures and letters of you every day. And I've been watching you grow, my little lion." Shiro continued softly, when the baby reached out to grab his finger. When his tiny little fingers wrapped around Shiro's pointer finger. Shiro smiled and let the small baby hold Shiro's pointer finger tight."I've waited a very long time to meet you, and it's better than I ever could've imagine. I know I might not look like much – and I'm a little scary looking. I'll explain that to you when you're older. But for now, I promise – I promise to love you with every last breath in my body. I promise to love you and care for you for every step you take and every day you are in my life. I can't promise you the moon, and I can't promise you how many good or how many bad days there will be. But I can promise to never stop loving you. I love you so much already, and I can't wait to watch you grow."

The baby gurgled and smiled up at Shiro. Shiro felt like he could fall and love this baby forever. Shiro smiled softly and kissed his son's small forehead.

"What's his name?" The headmistress asked him. Shiro looked between her and her son.

"Keith. Keith Akira Shirogane the first."

 

X.X.

 

Keith was a very quiet baby. It was almost worrisome. Keith had whimpered a few times, but he had yet to start crying. Shiro wasn't complaining or anything, but Keith was silent the whole flight home to the U.S. He just slept in Shiro's arms. Shiro had noticed how light Keith was as well, so he had asked about it. He had gotten a folder that explained it more in depth, but the short version of it was Keith had been heavily malnourished from birth until they found him abandoned. Shiro felt horrible for the poor child; having to go through that just after being born... he was lucky he wouldn't have to remember any of it. Keith suddenly hiccuped in Shiro's arms, whimpering loudly and fussing. Shiro shushed him and bounced him gently in his arms.

"Shhh, shh shh shhhh... It's okay, my little lion. It's okay. You're safe with me. Shhhh..." Shiro soothed the fussy infant. Keith was quick to calm down, soon opening his violet eyes and staring at Shiro. Shiro smiled and stroked Keith's small cheek.

"You're going to be so loved, Keith." Shiro spoke as he gently kissed Keith's face, the baby soon falling asleep again. Shiro smiled again and rubbed the baby's head. "Merry Christmas, Keith. And here's to many more."


End file.
